


Room for Improvement

by ayleyinator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayleyinator/pseuds/ayleyinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Iwaizumi wanted was to get the room painted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to spend February 14th than writing mediocre Iwaoi fluff. I'm also on [Tumblr](http://aoife1108.tumblr.com/). Happy Valentine's Day!

“It’s a good colour, Iwa-chan”

“It better be, I spent twenty minutes trying to make a decision”

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s arm drape around his shoulders, “Now all we have to do is paint the rest of the room”, he sighed as they stared at the small patch Iwaizumi used as a test.

“Well, good luck with that, Iwa-chan” he gleamed, inching towards the door.

“Don’t you dare” Iwaizumi grabbed at his arm, tugging him back, “You’re not getting out of this one”.

“Hey, I helped you to choose the colour!”

“Yeah, and now you’re gonna help me paint the rest, it’s the biggest room in the house”

“I helped last time!”

“Sure, if you consider me doing all the work while you spilt the paint all over the floor ‘helping’, but I prepared this time, I covered all the furniture and I put newspaper on the floor. There’s no way you can possibly mess this up”

“So, is this why you told me to wear old clothes?” Oikawa pulled at his shirt.

“Yes, now go in the corner and start on the edges, use the masking tape if you need to” Iwaizumi handed him a brush.

“You’ve really thought of everything this time, huh?”

“Well I had to, after the disaster of last time, you’re lucky I’m letting you help at all” Iwaizumi followed him, holding the paint and the roller.

“How come you get to use the roller? The edges are the hardest part” Oikawa pouted, dipping the brush in the tin and wiping the excess on the side.

Iwaizumi smiled, “Hmm? No reason”, he kept his gaze on the wall in front of him.

“Oh, are you punishing me, Iwa-chan?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, now get to it” he nudged him from behind with his foot.

“I am!” Oikawa dragged the paint across the edge carefully, “So mean, Iwa-chan”.

Iwaizumi laughed, he had gotten a considerable amount done so far, and was clearly enjoying every minute of this. He stretched up to get as close to the top as he could, his shirt riding up his back in the process.

“Nice back, Iwa-chan” Oikawa smiled from the floor, finishing the end with a sweep of the brush.

“Huh? Oh, don’t look at me like that!” he grabbed his shirt and dragged it down.

“Should have worn a bigger shirt then” Oikawa murmured, getting more paint.

“I don’t have any old clothes that are bigger” he huffed.

“Aw, Iwa-chan, are you blushing?”

“ _No_ , go back to your corner, and no teasing”

“Fine, fine” he laughed. Oikawa had reached the corner, painting up the wall where the roller wouldn’t be able to reach. He heard Iwaizumi yawn as he filled the tray with more paint.

“Couldn’t sleep last night?”

“Mm, not really”

“Well this should surely tire you out then”

“Yeah, hopefully” he stepped back to examine the wall.

“Hey, where’s the step ladder? I need to do the top”

“Next to the door”

Oikawa fetched the ladder and settled back in his corner again to start on the top.

“Don’t hit the ceiling now”

“I won’t! You can trust me, Iwa-chan. You know I have amazing precision”

“Oh, I know”

“You need to have faith in me, see? I can do this just as well as you” he grinned at his work, before climbing down the ladder to move the ladder over more.

“I’m sure it’s fantastic”

“It _is_ fantastic. It’s like you don’t even know me at all”

“Oh but I _do_ know you, all too well”

“Hmm? Like how?”

“Let’s just say I’m waiting for you to mess up”

“So harsh, Iwa-chan, even after I volunteered to help you in your time of need”

Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi’s glare from behind.

“You would have had to do this all by yourself for _hours_ , I’m practically your knight in shining armour, Iwa-chan”

That gained a laugh from Iwaizumi, “Right, my _hero_ ”.

They painted in silence for several minutes, only stopping to get more paint, or when Oikawa had to move the ladder further across the room. Iwaizumi was further away from him now, seemingly deep in thought, either that or he was concentrating really hard on the paint job.

“Don’t think too hard or your head will hurt, Iwa-chan” Oikawa looked down at him.

Iwaizumi just pointed a finger at him, “Keep painting, I wanna get this done tonight”.

Oikawa sighed, “Looking great down there by the way, Iwa-chan”

“No teasing”

“I’m not! You look so concentrated, that’s all”

“Shouldn’t you be looking at the wall?” Iwaizumi continued, still not turning to face Oikawa.

“I can’t look at the wall all the time!” he dragged the brush along the wall again, finishing it to the end before running out of paint again.

Iwaizumi sighed from the other side of the room, “You’re lucky I love you”

Oikawa felt himself blush, Iwaizumi wasn’t the most vocal in expressing his love, but Oikawa knew it regardless. Even so, it still made him warm inside whenever he did say it.

“Aw, Iwa-chan” Oikawa made his way down the step ladder, “Guess I’m lucky to have you then- oh, _oh_ ”

“What?” Iwaizumi questioned.

“I didn’t know the paint was that close to the ladder..”

“ _You didn’t_ ” Iwaizumi turned immediately, finding Oikawa standing with one foot hanging over the tin.

“You stood in the paint?!”

Oikawa stuttered, removing his sock before standing firmly on the ground again, “Uh, my bad”.

Iwaizumi sighed before marching over to move the paint, “I thought you had knocked it over like last time”.

“It wasn’t my fault last time!”

“What happened to this amazing precision of yours, huh?”

“Uh.. bad knee?”

“Ah, whatever, just change your socks or something” he yawned again, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

“Wait! Stop, you have paint on your hand!” Oikawa reached forward.

“Huh?” Iwaizumi glanced at his hand, before groaning, “Must have been from the roller”.

“Hold on, I’ll get it off” Oikawa took the dry part of the sock in his hand and started wiping Iwaizumi’s face.

“Hey! There’s paint on that!”

“Not all of it, see? Oh”

“What now?!” Oikawa looked down at the sock again, before trying to hold back a laugh, “I got some on your chin by accident Iwa-chan. I’ll get it for you”

“No, don’t!” Iwaizumi pushed against his face, hearing Oikawa gasp in return.

“You have paint on that hand!” Oikawa held his hand to his forehead, which now had paint smeared across it.

A smile began to creep across Iwaizumi’s face, “Don’t look so upset now, aren’t you supposed to be my hero, my knight in shining armour?” Iwaizumi turned to go back to his side to pick up where he left off, bending down to run the roller through the tray of paint. He stood back up to continue where he left off, when he felt his shirt being pulled up his back and cold paint being dragged across.

“H-hey! What are you doing?!” he jumped forward, almost stepping in the tray himself.

“That’s what you get, Iwa-chan” Oikawa smiled deviously, stepping forward again to swipe paint down Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Stop! That tickles!” Iwaizumi reached to try and grab his wrist, “You’re wasting paint”

Oikawa’s grin was gone when Iwaizumi brought the roller up and smeared paint from his mouth to his nose.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi tried to grab the brush from his hand a little too quickly, sending Oikawa backwards onto the floor with Iwaizumi on top of him.

“What happened to not wasting paint?” Oikawa laughed breathlessly.

“I’m just happy that you didn’t knock the tin over” Iwaizumi sat with his legs on either side of Oikawa, their chests pressed together as they tried to get their breath back.

“It really is a nice colour” Oikawa rubbed his thumb on the paint on Iwaizumi’s chin, a warm yellow colour that looked wonderful when the sun came through the window and into the room.

“Well I _am_ a master when it comes to picking room colours”

Oikawa smiled again, “I’m glad we moved in together, Iwa-chan”

“Yeah, me too, even if you’re a pain”

“Hey, we were having a romantic moment here!”

“There’ll be plenty of time for romantic moments after we finish painting, we won’t be long more, there’s just the part near the door and-”

Iwaizumi was cut off by Oikawa’s lips, his other hand moving up to bring Iwaizumi’s head closer to his. Iwaizumi, coming to a sudden realisation, tried to move away as Oikawa smiled against his lips.

“Ugh, you have paint all over your mouth, dumbass” he wiped his arm across his own mouth.

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him, “That’s not all, Iwa-chan” Oikawa held up his hand, the one that had been on the back of Iwaizumi’s head  just a few seconds ago.

“You what- _no_ ” Iwaizumi felt around his head to find more paint, “Well now you’ve gone too far”.

“I think it’s an improvement, don’t you?”

“I’m not sure, I’d have to see it for myself” Iwaizumi grabbed the brush from beside them and reached for Oikawa.

“Wait, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa blocked his face, “Not my hair!”.

“Don’t worry, I’m improving it for you” Iwaizumi pinned his hands down and plunged the brush into Oikawa’s hair.

“Mercy, Iwa-chan, have mercy!” Oikawa cried out, bending his legs.

“Now, we match” Iwaizumi sighed, sitting back up, “Just a note for the future, I wouldn’t recommend blond streaks”.

Oikawa whined, “Can we stop yet and finish tomorrow? I need a shower”.

“No, I wanna get it done tonight, you go shower though. I’ll finish up” he stood up, taking the roller with him.

“You’re tired though”

“I’m fine”

“If you say so, wait a second though”

“Hmm?”

Oikawa grabbed the brush and brought it to Iwaizumi’s face.

“Oi, what are you writing?!”

“Shh, you’ll love it”

“Fair enough, now go, shower! I need my knight shining again okay? Spotless”

“Of course, of course, sure you don’t wanna join me?” Oikawa smiled, pulling his shirt over his head.

“Mm, I’m sure” he concentrated on the wall again.

“This is your last chance you know” he brought his pants below his hips, sliding out of them and heading for the bathroom.

Oikawa heard Iwaizumi hum as he got more paint.

“I’m fully naked now, Iwa-chan, prancing down the hallway for all to see!”

Iwaizumi focused on the wall once more, “Yeah, definitely won’t need a second coat” he nodded in approval.

“You’re hopeless, Iwa-chan” he sighed, strolling to the shower.

Oikawa got in the shower and let his head under the stream of water, trying to get the paint out before it dried in. Iwaizumi would probably regret the paint in his own hair later. He wiped his face, watching the paint mix with the water around his feet before continuing down the drain. He wished that Iwaizumi had joined him, or even just stopped for the night.

Oikawa could see the dark circles that had begun to form under Iwaizumi’s eyes. He knew that Iwaizumi was excited about getting the house, and even more so about decorating, but he had pushed himself a bit hard this week in trying to get some done. It reminded him of his high school self, and now it must have been rubbing off on Iwaizumi. There really was rarely a time when they weren’t together.

Oikawa felt that he should have helped out more, really, but the thought of painting seemed like a taxing thought in itself. He had told Iwaizumi countless times that they had all the time in the world to decorate, and he should really consider going to bed early, but there he was, still painting past midnight.

Oikawa peeked in to the living room, a towel wrapped around his waist, searching the room for Iwaizumi. He saw him lying on the floor next to the tin of paint, brush just falling out of his hand.

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa propped down next to him, shaking his shoulder.

Iwaizumi let out a small groan and turned away, “M’sleeping”.

“You can’t sleep here, there’s paint fumes and you’ll probably hurt your back sleeping on the floor, c’mon!” he shook him again, watching him open his eyes.

“Have to get it done though” he sat up, rubbing his eyes again before standing up.

“Nuh uh, bed mister” Oikawa marched him out of the room and into the bedroom.

“But the-”

“ _No!_ Under the covers, now!” Oikawa pulled back the cover, and Iwaizumi thankfully got into the bed.

Oikawa quickly pulled on something to wear and gathered the clothes to be washed.

“You coming?” he heard Iwaizumi mumble.

“Yeah, I’ll just be a few minutes. Go to sleep”

Iwaizumi leaned in closer to the middle of the bed as Oikawa left the room and dropped the clothes in a basket. He went into the living room once more and picked up the roller, dipping it into the paint.

“You better make it up to me for this, Iwa-chan” he sighed, picking up where Iwaizumi left off. There really wasn’t much left to be done at all. _It can’t take that long_ , he thought.

* * *

Iwaizumi woke the next day to the light coming in through the window, and Oikawa tugged close to him. He brought his hand to his face only to feel dried in paint under his fingers. He sighed quietly as he turned to Oikawa. His boyfriend was sleeping soundly next to him, his arm wrapped around Iwaizumi as he breathed in and out peacefully.

Iwaizumi read the time on the alarm clock on the bedside table, and shook Oikawa’s shoulder gently.

“Hey, Oikawa”

Oikawa hummed and slowly opened his eyes, “What time is it?”.

“It’s just gone eleven” Iwaizumi smiled, moving Oikawa’s hair away from his eyes.

Oikawa smiled, “Iwa-chan, it’s still on your face”.

“What is?”

“The heart I painted on it last night” he laughed softly, tangling their legs together.

“Ah, so that’s what you were doing”

“Mhmm” he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, taking Iwaizumi’s hand.

“C’mon, Iwa-chan, I have to show you something” he got up from the bed, dragging Iwaizumi behind him.

“Is it better than the stripping you did for me last night before you went to shower?” Iwaizumi teased.

“You didn’t even look though!” Oikawa looked back, gripping his hand tighter.

“I’ve seen you naked before, Oikawa”

“Yes, but I also had paint all over me, Iwa-chan”

“Consider it payback for putting paint on my back”

“So mean. _Anyway_ , in here, and no, it’s not better than me stripping for you, but I feel like it could be a close second right now” he brought him into the living room, making sure not to step on any more tins of paint.

There was a moment of silence before Iwaizumi spoke up.

“You finished it?”

“Yeah, I was up until two finishing it”

Oikawa watched the smile grow on Iwaizumi’s face, “It looks great, Oikawa”.

“See? Told you that you can trust me and my precision” Oikawa turned to him. They sat down on the couch that was temporarily covered with sheets in the middle of the room. The sun was beaming in through the window, making the room even brighter now than before.

“Never doubted you for a second”

“Yes you did! What happened to ‘I’m waiting for you to mess up’”

“Okay, well, I doubted you for like.. three seconds”

“Hmph, you owe me big time now” Oikawa pouted, turning his body away from him. He felt Iwaizumi slowly wrap his arms around his waist a second later, leaving a kiss on his neck.

“C’mon Tooru, I thought we were having a romantic moment here”

“Oh, _I_ see how it is, using my own lines against me”

“Is it working?”

Oikawa turned his head back, “Maybe, still can’t take you seriously with that paint all over your face though”

“Close your eyes then” Iwaizumi smiled, turning Oikawa around. Oikawa may have wanted to keep the pouting act on for longer, but then again, Iwaizumi’s arm strength was a force that he just couldn’t reckon with.

He brought their lips together gently, rubbing his hands up Oikawa’s back. Oikawa sighed against his mouth, before slowly pulling away.

“Your lips taste like paint”

“Yeah, I should probably do something about that”

“Hmm, you should” Oikawa smiled, tracing the heart he painted on Oikawa’s face, “Plus you’ve got paint in your hair”.

“I wonder who’s fault that is”

“Guess it’s payback for having no faith in my precision”

Iwaizumi laughed and nuzzled his neck, “I love you”.

Oikawa could practically feel his chest swell as he brought Iwaizumi closer, “I love you too”.

After a few seconds of relishing in their closeness, Oikawa pulled back, “Now that we’ve got that covered, have fun cleaning up, Iwa-chan” he grinned, standing up and skipping towards the door.

Iwaizumi sighed, standing up to begin collecting the newspapers from the floor.

“I’ll be watching when you strip next time, I promise!”

“You better!” Oikawa answered from the kitchen.

Iwaizumi smiled to himself, living with Oikawa was his next big adventure, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
